The Blonde Beauty
by FlyToYourHeart
Summary: I will sometime in the future be changing it and make an original story out of it. I haven't started yet, but soon will when there's time. But I won't delete it from here just yet.
1. Chapter I

**_Hello! I have other chapters for this story, but since I'm not completely done with it, I'm only going to post the 1st chapter. Like I did in my fanfic on Disney's Tangled, I may update several times after posting it all on here to improve and/or add. They may be big changes too. Hopefully, I won't get it disorganized, because it is so tiring. Not too difficult, but tiring._**

**_Now, with my fanfic: It is about the young "blonde beauty," as Ella calls her in Chapter 28, the girl who made Char laugh and also danced with him. Unless you want me to, I can write about Ella's wedding. Basically, I'm planning on ending the story a day after the Ball. Do you have anything to say on that? I'll have to see after I write it whether it's good enough to end with just that. Before I go on, I want to say that the picture for this fanfic, I am using to depict Avenant. Since the person is beautiful, and Ella described the "yellow-haired wench" as a "beauty," I wanted to use this picture. I edited the hair to make it more blonde. The person in the painting is a real life person. Sometime ago, I found a website. Looking through it, I found pictures of people in the same position and appearance, just not in the same outfit. Also, the surroundings are not real. The artist paints it, and through a computer, the picture of the person is added to where he wants it to be._**

**_Well, here it is! I admit that the first sentence is a lot like Romeo Montague's line: "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand." I love balconies, or at least certain balconies. I want to have one just like Juliet's balcony in the 1968 version._**

**_I hope you enjoy. Please review!_**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

** Lady Avenant of Frell leaned her cheek upon her hand, looking up from her balcony at the night sky filled with stars. It was December 11, the day before Prince Charmont's return from Ayortha. Tomorrow night, it would be the first of three Balls held in his honor, to celebrate his return. It was also for him to find a bride.**

**'I can only imagine what it must be like for him,' thought she. 'Every girl will be perfecting themselves tomorrow for the Ball, and will...I have no idea what they're thinking!'**

**She heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Avenant? May I come in?" asked her mother, Evangeline. "Yes," Avenant replied. Evangeline opened the door, searching the room until she saw Avenant on her balcony. "Avenant," she said, walking over to her. "What are you doing out here? It is an hour from midnight, you should be asleep." "I should, but I don't feel tired," said she. "Avenant, you know that sleep comes unexpectedly. You have no idea when you'll fall unconscious, and I don't want you to sprain your neck or arms if you happen to fall on the ground," Evangeline told her. Avenant looked down. Her room was quite high, and she knew how horrible the pain would be. "Okay," Avenant sighed.**

**"Goodnight," came a hug from her mother. Avenant hugged back. "Goodnight." Avenant slipped into bed as Evangeline closed the door. 'I wouldn't think like all the others do. I mean, how could the Prince like any of them if he doesn't know them? Especially with the way they'd be toward him.' Sighing, she said her last words before falling asleep: 'I always thought flirts were ugly people.'**

_**So how do you like it?**_


	2. Chapter II

**_This chapter was meant to be longer...I'll say it at the end. Anyways, does anyone know why Ella said she couldn't leave the "yellow-haired wench" Char? I mean, she finally got to see her unmasked face and feels like her beauty will steal Char from her? That's the part where I don't understand._**

**_..._**

Morning arrived. The sun shone brightly at Avenant's face. "Already morning?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. A maidservant walked it with a tray, as the door was open somehow. "You're awake! Good. Breakfast for today is your favorite: eggs and toast," said the middle-aged servant. Avenant sat up. "Thank you, Joanna. I guess I overslept, and now am the last in this house to eat." Joanna sat the tray in her lap. "Yes, everyone is finished eating and began their usual activities about half-an-hour ago," said Joanna.

"It's delicious, Joanna. Thank you." Joanna smiled. "You're welcome."

"I'll be done soon, so you can heat up water for my bath." Joanna bit her lip. "I'm afraid I can't do that," she said. Avenant looked up in surprise. "What?" she asked. "Your mother gave me orders to wash you up lightly and give you a thorough cleaning after dinner. She bought you three gowns yesterday for each Ball." "Why? I already have gowns that are good enough to dress into for a Ball," said Avenant. "Evangeline wants you to look your best. Everyone is shopping for gowns and jewelry, and if you were to wear your other dresses, you wouldn't stand out," Joanna explained.

"Why would I need to stand out? Everyone will be wearing gowns more beautiful than the other's, and I don't need admiration like every girl will be yearning for." Joanna smiled. "You are like no other girl, I'm sure, except for Lady Eleanor's daughter," Joanna said. Avenant finished eating. "She likes to be called Ella. Mother said she was a good friend of hers before her death. I don't know what it feels like to lose a mother, but I'm glad my mother isn't dead. She's too young to die." "That's what Ella said: 'She's too young to die.' But even some babies die, so death can arrive at someone's doorstep no matter what age the person is," Joanna said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, taking the tray away. "I'll heat up some water and you'll wash up."

Avenant stood up to fix her bed. Soon after, Joanna called her to come downstairs. As she walked down the stairs, she stopped to look at a painting on the wall. It was of her mother and Ella's mother. Beside it was another painting. She was 2, Ella was a newborn, and each baby was held by its mother. Avenant walked in the bathing room. Joanna came in with a gown and a towel. "You were supposed to be in the tub by now," Joanna complained. "I just got here," Avenant stated frustratingly.

...

Avenant sat in the middle of the tub, like she did when she was a toddler as she waited for Joanna to bathe her. Now, she was a grown young lady of 17. Joanna slowly poured water on Avenant's head, as Avenant massaged shampoo into her scalp. "I'd rather help than to **_be _**helped get ready for the Ball," Avenant complained. "I know Hattie wouldn't mind having you as her personal servant. She's spoiled with riches." "What makes her spoiled?" asked Joanna. "When we were little girls, Hattie would tell me that she would someday live in the Palace. That was whenever Mother took me and Adam to Dame Olga's manor." Adam was Avenant's little brother, who was 13.

Avenant was now finished, all clean. She put on a light green dress, a replica of her mother's. "You're so beautiful, Avenant!" Joanna exclaimed. "More beautiful than an ogre," a young male voice joked. "Adam!" Avenant shouted. "How unkind!" Adam rolled his eyes. "That is rude of you to walk into a room where a woman is dressing," Joanna scolded. "She doesn't look like she's getting dressed," said he. They heard a voice from downstairs. It was Evangeline. "Adam, I need to show you something and speak with you." Adam stuck his tongue out at her. Avenant only smirked. They thought Evangeline heard all of what went on. Avenant hoped she would scold Adam.

"Joanna, you said Mother bought me dresses. Can I take a look at them?" Although Avenant knew her mother had the same fashion taste as her, but sh

e was still worried. "Surprise is for tonight, Avenant," Joanna said. "Believe me, you'll look splendid."

**_As I said, this chapter was meant to be longer, but I cut out the scene where Evangeline shows Avenant the dresses she bought. The "something" that Evangeline shows Adam is a suit for the Ball, which he finds not so great and unhappily runs off with it. Since I don't know what it's like to have a brother, I'm not good at writing about character who has a brother. But I've watched TV shows where an older sister has annoying trouble with her younger brother: That's So Raven, Even Stevens, Lizzie Mcguire. If you ever watched those shows, did you notice how childish they are?_**


End file.
